Jak
Jak & Daxter are the main characters of the eponymous video game series. They appear in the 60th episode of Death Battle, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, where they fought against Ratchet & Clank of the eponymous video game series. Jak is voiced by Matt Shipman and his partner, Daxter is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. History Jak was born in Haven City where he lived as a young child until he was taken from his father Damas by Count Veger, only to have him lost to the Underground movement, which was headed by a Young Samos and Torn, which led to the events in Jak II. Young Samos then took Jak back in time, to Sandover Village in The Old World in the hope of protecting him. Daxter is Jak's sidekick and closest friend. He is turned into an ottsel (half otter, half weasel) after being exposed to Dark Eco. Daxter's accident would lead the story's plot as he seeks help from the main antagonist, Gol, to turn him back to normal. Death Battle Info Background Jak * Real name: Mar * Age: 19 * Height: 5'10"/177.5 cm * Weight: 185 lbs/83.9 kg * Left-handed * Spoke his first words at age 17 * Can catch 200 lbs of fish out of one in about 60 seconds Background Daxter * Age: 19 * Height (Ottsel): 2'10"/86 cm * Weight (Ottsel): 48 lbs/21.7 kg * Once worked as an exterminator * Owns a bar called the Naughty Ottsel * A surprisingly good hacker * Thing he wants the most: a pair of comfy shorts Eco Powers * Green Eco ** Heals wounds and creates shields * Blue Eco ** Greatly increases speed and reflexes * Yellow Eco ** Ability to throw energy projectiles * Red Eco ** Doubles physical strength * Dark Eco ** Dark Giant, Dark Strike, Dark Blast, invincibility * Light Eco ** Flash Freeze, gliding, health regeneration, shield Morph Gun * Red Mod ** Scatter Gun, Wave Concussor, Plasmite RPG * Blue Mod ** Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, Needle Lazer * Yellow Mod ** Blaster, Beam Reflexor, Gyro Burster * Dark Mod ** Peace Maker, Mass Inverter, Super Nova Feats * Won gladiator duels in a lava arena * Took first place in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned * Obliterated a Precursor robot with a blast of light eco * In Dark form, can survive being buried under rubble * Blew up a planet-destroying machine by themselves Death Battle Quotes Jak * Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done? * Bring it! * Can't keep up? * Rest in pieces... * Any MORE weapons you wanna throw at me? Daxter * Yeah! "Hey guys, welcome to our home! Make yourself comfortable on the couch! If you can find what's left of it!" * WEASEL!? Well well well, looks like it's us who needs to fix you! * Take that! And that! And one more for ya momma! '' * ''Get'em, Jak! * Hey fuzzball! You're pissing me off! * I got em! * Eh, mercy? * Get'em Jak! Gallery tumblr_lufccgDv5q1qzwtdlo1_500.png|Jak and Daxter as they appear in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy 3694310-jak.png|Jak and Daxter as they appear in Jak II Jak_3.png|Jak and Daxter as they appear in Jak 3 Dark Jak.png|Dark Jak Light Jak.png|Light Jak Avatar_jak_daxter_1.png|Jak & Daxter in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia * Jak's Morph Gun is noted to be among the most versatile weapons in Death Battle history. Having four different add-ons that each have three unique alternate features. This grants them a total of 12 features with just a single weapon. * Jak & Daxter are the second Sony characters along with Ratchet & Clank to appear in Death Battle. The first was Kratos. * Daxter is the second character to be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. The first time Todd Haberkorn voiced in DEATH BATLE! was Tai. Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Human Category:Sony Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders